Years Gone Bye
by Gone-Lupi
Summary: Bella has been a vampire for three years, and loves to spend time with Edward. Something is missing though. She's bored and doesn't know what to do on this sunny day. Fortunately for her, a storm is coming. Characters Belong to Stephanie Meyer.


This is my first story so please enjoy!!! Just something I put together real quick. I'll update as soon as a can. It will only be about three chapters too.

Several Years Pass

Ever since the whole Renesmee Vultori incident, things have been extremely boring. I mean sure Edward and I get to spend more time together, but only at night. Renesmee needs me during the day. Plus I like to keep an eye on her and Jake.

I've already learned the main why to extend my "shield". At first, I thought it was fury that triggered it. Down right anger. But I was wrong. The simplest way to expand my ability was adrenaline. When a electric pulse (If you could call it that, considering I had no pulse.) ripped through my cold, stone body. There was another way, which was ten times more difficult, and that was to focus dramatically on the person to extend your shield to. Even though my new mind could think several things at once, we were easily distracted.

My main pass time now, since the drama was quieted, was to have Jasper or Emmet teach me new fighting techniques. Edward despised it. Whenever I asked or the thought passed through one of my new brothers minds, a fierce snarl would escape his lips, especially at first. He was better at controlling it now. It's more of a hiss, rather then the menacing growl it once was. I usually chose to fight Emmet because there was no danger that was soon to come.

Emmet was more fun to fight then Jazz. Jasper liked to teach. He was more strategic. Emmet thought he was the master of Earth and Hell so he charged without a thought. My newborn craziness and strength was starting to wear off so I was losing more often. Jasper and I had to fight more now.

Surprisingly, ever since my transformation, me a Rose have been abnormally close. It's a little weird hanging around her. Less so now then before. She likes to work on her cars a lot. Ever since Renesmee was born Emmet has loved to cook, so Rosalie had no jack. I took up the job, unwillingly at first, but the more time I spent with Rose the more I learned about cars. I also learned a lot about her past. She wasn't as self centered as I thought. She cared for the children she saw, and desired one of her own. I told her she would the best aunt to Renesmee and I made her Nessie's godmother.

Alice was disappointed at first, but then I told her she was in charge of fashion. I regretted it almost immediately. She dragged me along with all the shopping spree's because Nessie hated being separated with me. She got dresses, skirts, pants, leggings, t-shirts, dress shirts, fancy-casual clothes, and basically every list of clothing possible for a six year old girl. Well she at least looked six.

Much to my surprise, I found something much more delicious then mountain lion. Sure the mountain cat was mouth watering but when we went to Brazil to catch up with Zafrani and the others, I tasted Jaguar. It was amazing, sweet almost. I longed for it once more but my place is here.

Jake and his pack visit often. In fact, Esme can't get them to leave half the time and has to threaten them with Rosalie. Jacob can't stand Rose. She drives him insane. Seth would stay but when Jake turns all Alpha on him, he can't refuse. Leah still hides in the forest. I feel bad for her. Being the outcast in a group of outcasts. The only girl. But she still refuses to come inside. Jake doesn't make her either, which make Esme happy. She wants Leah to come at her own will.

As interesting as this may seem. It's pretty much a routine. I got bored of it after several months but now it's been three years. I want something new. Maybe me and Edward could go for a walk. I felt compelled to ask him. I gracefully pushed myself off of the couch, and quickly walked to My Edward. I loved the way that sounded. My Edward.

"Hello, love," He grinned my favorite crooked smile. I couldn't help but return the gesture. I still couldn't get over his breath taking features. My breathing quickened despite the fact I no longer needed air. "What would you like to do today?"

"I was hoping we could go for a walk in the park today," I said. " Renesmee and Jake could come too."

"Love, it's sunny out today," he replied. There goes my hopes. Plummeting down into a deep dark pit.

"Damn," I whispered, hoping he didn't hear that un-lady-like word. He chuckled.

"How would it look if two sparkling teenagers were walking a gigantic dog with a child beside them that looked six but was supposed to be three?"

He was right. I hated that. He new I only liked the forks park when we took Renesmee. She loved the play equipment, and I wasn't going to let her go hang off trees when she was only three. I sighed. He looked into my eyes searching for an answer to that small change. I never gave him the chance to find it. Instead I tapped him on the shoulder and shouted "TAG! YOUR IT!!!!!" Knowing it would work I darted quickly away waiting for Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Rose to join our fairly demented game of tag. It was the perfect distraction.


End file.
